The present invention relates generally to tags and labels. More particularly, the invention relates to a printable tag with integral fastener suitable for being printed and dispensed by mechanical means. The integral fastener allows the tag to be quickly attached to goods, shipping containers or dunnage, without the need to install a separate string or wire fastener.
Shipping tags and labels are used throughout industry for inventory control, shipping origin and destination addressing, component identification, just-in-time manufacturing, specimen labeling, and the like. Traditionally, most industries have used a simple paper tag with separate wire or string fastener, designed to be written on by hand and then attached to the article. Although this paper tag can be printed on and dispensed mechanically, the wire or string fastener must be installed separately so as not to jam the feeding and printing apparatus.
With the prevalence of many inventory management systems, process flow control systems and shipping systems now operating under computer control, there is considerable interest in a printable tag that works in this automated environment. Desirably, the tag should be printed and dispensed as part of the automated manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process, with the tag being ready for immediate application to the article. In this way, accurate correlation between the tag and the article is ensured and the manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process proceeds efficiently.
To meet the needs of today's automated environments, the invention provides a printable tag with integral fastener that requires no separate string or wire fastener. The tag employs a printable substrate that is provided with a first perforation which separates to define a slotted opening in the substrate. A second perforation, extending laterally adjacent to one edge of the substrate, separates to define an elongated strap that has an end sized to fit within the slotted opening.
In use, the tag is applied by breaking the perforations through a quick zipping action, to free one end and the intervening body of the strap from the printable substrate. The opposite end of the strap remains attached to the substrate. The strap is then wrapped or looped around the article to be tagged, and the free end of the strap is inserted into the slotted opening.
The elongated strap is provided with a series of spaced-apart notches that interlock with the slotted opening to secure the strap in place. The strap may be secured loosely around the article, or it may be pulled tight by pulling on the free end of the strap.
The presently preferred tag is a biaxially multi-layered laminate of polyethylene with a matte top coating to support printing by suitable thermal printer or laser printer.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.